Vritra Scath
Appearance Vritra is seen as a tall, muscular man with sharp features, short light-gray-ish/white/silver hair and purple eyes. He has a tattoo of his Clan's symbol on his chest. He wore a light blue T-shirt with a white trim, in addition to blue jeans, black combat boots, and a pair of black leather fingerless gloves. He also wore gray shirt over his light blue shirt keeping the top three buttons undone to show his shirt that is located underneath. He wears a strap from the top of his right shoulder to his lower left rib which he uses to carry his equipment and supplies. Personality He keeps to himself most of the time and when around anyone he hides his true feelings, he is slightly shy around women; he helps anyone who asks for the help. He is very intelligent and tries to hide it with his true nature. When in a fight he is very aggressive and extremely vicious no matter whom he fights however he tries to not harm any girls. He is more of a romantic olden day's type, tries to act like a knight in shining Armour and whenever someone is hurt, that hasn't been an annoyance towards him, and he will attempt to help. If he shows his true feelings to someone, it means that they're special to him, one way or another. However there is his other-side, that was created from the pain of knowing the innocent were lost, this side was cruel, sadistic and it didn't care for anyone or anything. It made his careless in battle, like a berserk state, he'd block out the pain, focusing on his anger, the thoughts of ending those who don't care for the sanctity of life so that he could protect it. His cares would shift to wrath, his mind stained with blood lust in combat, to spill it, not to drink it. This was both his greatest weakness and strength that his personality gave. Backstory Vritra was born in the Village his father lived in, and his mother and friends nicknamed him Madara, after a legendary warrior, the name stuck, becoming like a second name for him. When he was five years of age his Vexigan awakened, a symbol of his father's power. Although he never met or knew his father, he felt somewhat close to him, the Vexigan provided that little bit for him, so he could feel that he has a father, and that he is out there, somewhere. He was visited by the Yuji Clan, a group with a less powerful eye technique then the Vexigan but their eyes were still powerful. The leader of the Yuji Clan, Tsurugi Kyousuke Yuji, saw the potential within Madara and offered him a chance to train and to join the Yuji Clan, though as not a family member by blood but one who is accepted as family. Within the Yuji Clan Madara trained hard and studied hard on the ancient techniques of both his family and the Yuji family, he learned of another Madara, a Madara Yuji, the founder of the Yuji Clan and the first to awaken the Sharingan. Madara Yuji was once the greatest warrior, but when he finally fell, he was granted a place in Hell as one of the Demon Kings. Madara decided after learning of this, that it was time he focused on getting even stronger, he thought it would be best if he gained the abilities of a Sage. By the age of thirteen his Village was visited by a Sage, the Scorpion Sage, looking for a new student to take away on an adventure, naturally Madara charged head first into this. it took a while but Madara managed to convince the Sage to take him with. The Sage's name was Ichiro Buru, he himself was a Demon but after leaving his last realm of existence, he used his sheer force of will to change himself, removing the Demon trait and making him Human. It took a few years but Madara mastered the Sage mode and in turn learned hundreds of new techniques, even how to make his own. During the two years of training, Madara met a Scorpion known as Kiname, this Scorpion was Madara's closest friend outside the Yuji Clan, and although Kiname was a Scorpion, she could still talk, and she had been around for thousands of years, seeing the pain and strife caused by people and their ideas. The two bonded as if they knew each other since birth, until one fateful day where Madara was helping Ichiro defend innocent people from a raid of beasts, one of them shot Kiname with an arrow, killing the strange friend. This caused an emotional outbreak within Madara. By the age of fifteen he returned to his Village, to the Yuji Clan and his mother, all were very proud of his knew mastery in the Magical and Mystical arts of Combat. His friends and family from the Yuji Clan were especially excited to see the Sage power he had attained as he used it for the first time in front of his family. After his training with Ichiro and the Yuji Clan he left his home to go and search for his father, knowing he is still alive, somewhere. Madara trained alongside Tsurugi, fighting both with and against him. Over time they had trained their eyes and their power to be equal, Madara ended up creating several magical techniques with his Vexigan then through much more combat he learned just a bit more about what he was supposed to be. Madara was captured by a group of Shinobi who wanted to see the Yuji Clan removed. A small team of Shinobi from the Yuji Clan freed Madara but during the escape they were slaughtered, Madara managed to break free and used his own magic to slaughter the Shinobi. The Burning Legion Arc The Kinryuu Arc Transformations Weapons Abilities & Attacks Vritra_Scath/Magic|Magic Vritra_Scath/Magic_Attacks|Magic Attacks Vritra_Scath/Special_Abilities|Special Abilities Vritra_Scath/Special_Attacks|Special Attacks